Insulated gate field effect transistor (IGFET) devices are widely used in modern electronic applications. Metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) devices and lateral-(double)-diffused-metal-oxide-semiconductor (LDMOS) devices are well known examples of such IGFET devices. As used herein the term metal-oxide-semiconductor and the abbreviation MOS are to be interpreted broadly, in particular, it should be understood that they are not limited merely to structures that use “metal” and “oxide” but may employ any type of conductor including “metal” and any type of dielectric including “oxide”. The term field effect transistor is abbreviated as “FET”. It is known that improved performance of LDMOS devices can be obtained by using reduced surface field (RESURF) structures.